


My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Get Lucky [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, All the Flirting, M/M, Mechanic Sirius, Stood up in a diner, Twister!, college age, competitive guys, public break up, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Remus gets stood up on a date and a tall, dark stranger helps him out.





	1. Random Diner Meeting

Remus sipped on his second coffee refill, still waiting for Jack, his boyfriend. He was supposed to meet Remus over an hour ago and hadn’t texted or called to say where he was. Remus was getting pitying looks from the other diner patrons, especially his waitress, much to his embarrassment. He wanted to bury his heads in his hands and disappear. 

“Hey doll, do you want to order yet ?” She came over again, giving Remus a sympathetic look.

He forced a smile, “No, he should be here soon, I’ll wait. Thanks.” 

“I’m sure he will be.” She said, clearly not believing it. She gave him a slow head shake and left, chatting to the other customers at the bar. All of them looked at Remus, pretending they hadn’t been when he looked over at them. 

Remus flushed, knowing how it looked. It looked like he was being stood up but couldn’t admit it. Maybe he was. He put his face in his hands. He felt like an idiot, waiting for someone who clearly wasn’t coming. Jack wasn’t the best boyfriend by a long shot but always showed up, eventually. He had even picked the location, saying it was one of his favorite restaurants. 

Remus was debating how much longer to wait when he felt the booth depress next to him and an arm around him. “Hey babe, sorry I’m late.” Someone said loudly. In his ear he heard, “Sorry friend, I figured you didn’t want the pity of all the diner regulars. I’m Sirius, just play along.”

Remus looked up and saw a dark haired boy next to him. He was sitting very close to Remus and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I got caught up at work. Thanks for waiting for me. I’ll pay.” 

“Um, thanks...babe.” Remus gave him a small smile and said quietly, “You don’t need to do this, I’m fine.”

The boy looked at him, considering what he said. Remus took in his lean face with long, dark features. He would was lanky, almost to the point where he looked underfed. His outfit included a leather jacket and ripped jeans. All that, combined with his long, styled hair, made him incredibly attractive. Remus swallowed as he realized how gorgeous he found the man sitting next to him.

He,  _ Sirius _ , gave him a wolfish smile and said, “You didn’t look fine. You looked sad and pitiful. I’m here to rescue you.”

Remus was about to protest but decided he was in no place to disagree. Instead he smiled at Sirius, “Rescue me, hmm? I didn’t realize I was damsel.”

Sirius barked a laugh. “Just for tonight. Tomorrow you can be a knight again. Or a dragon.” Sirius’ eyes flashed and Remus swallowed, realizing how close the two were. He wasn’t normally one to flirt with random guys but something about Sirius made him want to respond tit for tat. 

He moved out from Sirius’ arm. “Well, thank you for the rescue. But you don’t need to pay for me.”

“Of course I do, I’m a terrible boyfriend who was late.” Sirius smiled at him again.

The waitress came over again, “Look who finally showed! What can I get you two?”

“Thanks for keeping him company until I came.” Sirius flashed her an embarrassed smile. 

She immediately cooed at him and Remus could tell that he was incredibly good at getting people on his side. “Oh, it was no problem. None at all.” 

“I’ll have a burger and fries. What about you babe?” Sirius asking, turning to Remus.

“Um, same.” 

“Great, and a chocolate shake to share please.” Sirius turned to the waitress again who was smiling down at both of them. 

“Be right back with all that boys.” 

Remus turned to Sirius, “Did I really look pitiful?”

Sirius smiled, “Nah, you looked adorable and sad, especially with those puppy dog eyes. Don’t worry.” Sirius leaned back, looking at Remus. “So where’s the real boyfriend?”

Remus shrugged. “You guess is as good as mine. I’m not sure.” He didn’t really want to tell this stranger about his relationship problems.

“Well he’s an idiot to stand you up. You’re gorgeous. How long have you been dating?”

Remus flushed. “You’re a bit intense.” Sirius shrugged nonchalantly in response. “About two months. We met at in class.”

Sirius smiled, teeth showing. “A college boy, hm? What are you studying?”

“Biology. What about you, are you in school?” Remus wasn’t used to someone paying such close attention to him. Sirius watched his face as he responded, intently listening to every word.

“Nope, not for me. I’m a mechanic. The plan is to one day own my own shop.” 

The two chatted while they waited for their food and Remus found himself intrigued by Sirius. He was different than the people that Remus usually spent time with, and definitely more at ease with himself than Remus was. He was sprawled over the booth, looking very comfortable. Remus got the sense that he was like this wherever he went. 

Sirius kept flashing Remus smiles that made heat pool in his stomach. He kept blushing due to Sirius’ comments and his proximity, a fact that Sirius seemed to enjoy.  He kept finding small ways to touch Remus, making him flush slightly every time. 

The waitress came by shortly and brought their food, including the milkshake with two straws. “Ya’ll make an adorable couple by the way.” She smiled at them.

Remus blushed again as Sirius said, “Well thank you. I’m just lucky he puts up with me.” He placed a kiss on Remus’ hair, which made her coo again.

“You’re very comfortable pretending to date someone.” Remus said after she left, picking up some fries.

“Maybe we just have a lot of chemistry,” Sirius smirked at him. 

Remus tried to think of a response and instead grabbed the milkshake, taking a drink. Sirius grabbed the other straw and sucked, watching Remus. Remus felt a blush spread, seeing Sirius’ lips wrapped on the straw. Sirius removed his mouth from the drink, licking his lips, “Delicious.” He said in a low voice, eyes locked on Remus. 

“You do remember this isn’t a real date.” Remus finally forced out, tearing himself away from watching Sirius to eat his burger. “I have a boyfriend.” 

“Of course I do, do you?” Sirius was still watching him. “You got some ketchup on your cheek.” He used his thumb to dab it off, hand lingering on Remus’ cheek. 

Remus refused to let himself look at Sirius again, knowing he’d just blush again. Instead he asked, “Do you live nearby?” 

“Trying to figure out how to run into me again? I’ll just give you my number.” Sirius winked at him.

“Just trying to make conversation.” He said, still focused on his plate.

“I live off Elm. So pretty close. What about you, college boy?”

“I live in an apartment off campus with some friends.” Remus had tried living in the dorms and hated it. He had gotten an apartment with his friends, Lily and James, last year. Occasionally he hated living with a couple but usually he was happy with the arrangement. He could talk to Lily about anything and James was always up for a late night video game or movie.  

“Self sufficient man, I like it.” Sirius grinned at him. 

“You are a little exhausting.” Remus said, smiling despite himself. 

Sirius laughed. “I get that a lot.” 

By the end of the meal Remus was enjoying himself. He found that Sirius had sharp wit and he liked talking to him. Sirius still insisted on paying for the meal and slipped his hand in Remus’ as they walked out. “Gotta make it look real.” He whispered into Remus’ ear, his nose nudging Remus. 

Remus released his hand once they were outside, “Well, thank you. You saved me from some awkwardness.” 

Sirius stuck his hands in his front pockets and smiled at him. “No problem. I love rescuing attractive men.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, already getting used to Sirius’ flirty nature. “Well, good bye, I guess.” He turned to unchain his bike. 

Sirius followed him. “No goodbye kiss?” 

Remus stood again, raising an eyebrow. “I do have a boyfriend, remember?” 

“One who stood you up with no messages.” Sirius observed. 

Remus shrugged, “Not really your problem.” 

Sirius leaned in, close enough that Remus could feel his breath on him. “What if I want it to be my problem?”

Remus bit his lip, unsure how to respond. “Hey, Rem!” He heard behind him. He turned and saw Jack getting out of his car and walking over. “Sorry I’m late.” He eyed Sirius skeptically and threw an arm around Remus, kissing him briefly. “Who’s this?”

Sirius stuck out a hand, looking Jack up and down. “Sirius.”

They shook hands and Remus tried to disappear. “How do you know Remus?” Jack’s arm tightened around him as he took in Sirius. Remus wondered how much he saw of their interaction. 

Sirius gave him a coy smile. “We’re just diner friends.”

Jack gave him a predatory smile back. “Well, thanks for keeping him company. I’m here now so he’s good.” He turned to Remus, “Want to go eat sweetie?”

“No, I already did.” Remus said, not looking at Sirius.  
Jack’s face fell a bit. “Oh, well, that’s okay. Let’s grab your bike and go back to my place.” He kissed Remus’ neck. “I need to make it up to you.”

Remus’ eyes flicked to Sirius, who looked furious. Remus felt stuck, even as he reminded himself that Jack was his boyfriend and Sirius was a random guy he just met. “Sure, let’s go.” He said, still looking at Sirius.

Jack released him to grab his bike and Remus looked at Sirius, “Well, thanks again. I guess I’ll see you around.”

Sirius nodded, “Sure, see you around.”  He watched Remus as he got into Jack’s car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius turned to Remus as they left. “Been talking about me?” He took a long pull off his beer, watching Remus intently.
> 
> Remus leaned against the wall. “I had to tell them about my new stalker. How did you get my address?”

Remus dropped his backpack on the table, sighing deeply. He had had a long day with three classes and too much homework. He was looking forward to disappearing into his room and reading for the afternoon. 

“Remus, you got flowers.” Lily sang from the kitchen. “They must be from Jack.” She said, coming out and pointing at the bouquet on the table.

Remus grabbed the card. ‘Great fake date, how about you dump the loser and we go on a real one? -Sirius’ Remus swallowed, vaguely wondering how Sirius got his address.

“What does it say?” She plucked the card and read it. “Wait, who is Sirius?” 

Remus sat and relayed the date from yesterday. She was enthralled and sat with her head on her hands, listening intently.

“So he’s clearly a stalker, since he figured out our address.” Remus finished.

Lily’s eyes sparkled. “Oooh Remus, this guy sounds amazing. You should dump Jack for him.” Lily and James didn’t like how Jack treated Remus and were very vocal about it. They had tried to set him up on several dates since Remus started dating him. 

“Lily, I’m not dumping Jack for a guy I spent two hours with. And Jack did show up yesterday.” 

“Two hours late.” She countered. “I’m just saying, Jack has never sent you flowers. Maybe consider some other, more attractive options.” 

Remus shook his head and looked at the flowers. He had to admit that it had been a long time since he got flowers from a guy, especially one that he wasn’t even dating. “Whatever, Sirius is just a flirt. And I couldn’t contact him if I wanted. I don’t know where he lives or works.”  

“But you do want to.” Lily grinned at him. Remus shrugged. “Well Rem, this Sirius guy seems like a better option than Jack. He actually showed up for your date, without even knowing you two had one.” She laughed and smelled the flowers. “They smell great, he has good taste- in flowers and men.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Whatever Lily. I’m going to go study.” 

He left as Lily started singing ‘Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree…”

Remus sat on his bed and checked his phone, seeing a message from Jack and an unknown number. Jack was asking about a party they were going to on Friday and Remus replied, confirming that he’d meet Jack there at 8. 

The other text said ‘did you get my flowers?’

Remus smiled despite himself. ‘If I had known you were a stalker I would have refused that fake date.’ He replied. 

‘not a stalker, youre an easy guy to find’ came the reply. ‘but did you like them?’ came another text shortly after. 

‘I did. They’re beautiful, thank you.’ 

‘beautiful flowers for a beautiful guy.’ Remus rolled his eyes, Sirius had all the lines.

‘so about that date?’ Sirius texted him again.

‘I still have a boyfriend, remember? You met him.’

‘temporary problem. one more date with me and you’ll forget him. how about friday?’ Remus had to appreciate the persistence. 

‘I admire your confidence but can’t, I’m going to a party Friday. With my boyfriend.’ 

‘i’ll convince you yet.’ 

Remus smiled and put down his phone, opening a book instead. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

On Friday he showed up at the party promptly at 8, looking for Jack. Of course, he was nowhere to be found. Remus ended up following Lily and James around as he waited.

“He’s standing you up again?” James asked, sipping his beer. “Remind me, why are you with him?” 

“He’s just not as punctual as me. Opposites attract, right?” Remus took a drink from his beer, scanning the room again.

“Well someone is staring at you.” Lily said, her head on James’ shoulder. “3 o’clock.”

Remus looked and saw Sirius, who smiled when he saw Remus, raising his drink in a salute. Remus buried his head in his hands, “How did he find out about this?”

Lily’s eyes widened. “Is that Sirius?” She looked again and lightly hit Remus’ shoulder. “You undersold him! He’s a hunk.”

“Oy!” James jostled her. “I’m right here!” 

“Yea, yea, you’re sex on two legs babe. But really, look at him.” She ogled Sirius again.

“Can you shut up, he’s nearly here!” Remus said, his face red. 

Sirius strolled over and smiled at all of them. Lily grinned back and introduced herself and James. “We’ve heard a lot about you.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Remus felt a flush spread down his cheeks.

“I’m going to kill you.” He murmured to Lily.

“Time for us to go!” James said, seeing Remus’ face and pulling Lily away before she could say more.

Sirius turned to Remus as they left. “Been talking about me?” He took a long pull off his beer, watching Remus intently.

Remus leaned against the wall. “I had to tell them about my new stalker. How did you get my address?”

Sirius smirked. “Magic.” 

Remus crossed his arms. “Your mysterious act isn’t nearly as attractive as you think.” 

Sirius took a step closer and put one arm on the wall, leaning next to Remus and partially trapping him. “No? Your blush says otherwise.” Sirius’ arm was next to Remus’ shoulder, close enough that Remus could turn his head and kiss his arm. 

Remus felt his blush spread down his neck and cursed. “Do you always hit on taken guys? Is it just sport?” 

Sirius shook his head, “No, I only hit on really attractive guys who are in shitty relationships. Where is that boyfriend of yours?” He looked around. 

“He’s coming.” Remus closed his eyes, trying to ignore Sirius’ proximity. 

“Hmm,” Sirius hummed. Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius staring at him, his dark eyes fixed on Remus’ light ones. 

Remus swallowed hard, feeling overcome by the gorgeous man who was watching him. He wanted to close the distance and feel Sirius’ lips on his. Remus wasn’t the type to fall for someone he barely knew but it was different with Sirius. Remus couldn’t deny the attraction he felt. 

Except he still had a boyfriend. He wasn’t the type to cheat, even when his boyfriend stood him up for the second time in a week. He licked his lips, seeing Sirius’ eyes dart down. “I can’t Sirius.” He finally got out. “I can’t cheat on someone.”

“Hey Remus.” Remus saw Jack behind Sirius and jumped, moving away from Sirius quickly. Jack was glaring at both of them. 

“Hey hun.” Remus said, walking over to Jack.

“Are you cheating on me with this grease monkey?” Jack asked, his voice louder than necessary.

“No, come on. Let’s go talk somewhere.” Remus tried to pull on Jack’s arm but he wouldn’t move. His eyes were fixed on Sirius, who was leaning against the wall looking like he was enjoying the scene. 

“I don’t think we need to talk.” Jack turned to Remus. “I think we need to break up.” 

Remus could feel all the eyes in the room on him. “Can we not do this here?” Jack knew how much Remus hated being the center of attention. He wanted to melt into the walls. 

“You were making out with that guy here, what do you care if we break up here?” Jack wasn’t bothering to control his volume and looked like he was enjoying Remus’ discomfort. Remus looked around and saw people watching and nudging each other. This was his worst nightmare. 

“We weren’t making out.” Remus gritted through his teeth. “We were just talking.” He was trying to keep his voice even as Jack glared at him. Sirius was still watching them, looking like he wanted to help Remue but wasn’t sure how. “Let’s talk about this somewhere else.”

Jack scoffed, “This is the second time this week I caught you with him. Do you even know how to be faithful?” 

Remue wanted to cry. He went to school with most of these people, he knew them. And now they would think he had cheated. Quiet bookish Remus, the cheater. “Please Jack,” he asked desperately. 

“Whatever, you’d clearly rather be with him than me.” Jack removed Remus’ arm from his. “We’re done.” 

He stalked off and Remus didn’t follow. Everyone was staring at him like he was dirt. He backed out of the room, unwilling to say anything. He saw Sirius try to follow him but darted away. He went home, feeling ashamed for what he had done to Jack and sure that Sirius wouldn’t be interested in him now, after that display. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos!!
> 
> Poor Remus, broken up with at a party? Harsh man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re partially right. I’m Sirius. But I’m not a stalker.” Sirius gave him a lazy smile. “Wanna invite me in?”
> 
> “No,” Remus joked. “See, I’ve got plans with this other hot guy who's bringing me pizza and beer.”

Remus spent the next day in his sweats, doing homework. Lily and James were besides themselves that Remus and Jack had broken up. Remus wasn’t ready to feel anything but embarrassed. He knew that everyone at that party thought he had cheated on Jack and he hated it. He preferred to fly under the radar and that scene was far more exposure than he ever wanted. 

He also hadn’t heard from Sirius, which mattered more than he thought it would. He had half expected to wake up from a text or something. He wondered if Sirius decided he was too much work- or if he wasn’t interested without the chase. Remus sighed, he shouldn’t care this much about someone he had met twice. 

Lily and James had plans with another couple for Saturday night and invited Remus. He turned them down, saying he was fine being alone that night. He wanted to finish his book and go to sleep. 

Shortly after they left Remus heard a knock on the front door. He walked up, assuming it was a neighbor. Their apartment was known as the hangout space, largely because James always left the door open and let people wander in. It wasn’t rare to have people show up unannounced with a bag of chips or beer to share. 

Remus wasn’t in the mood to entertain tonight and was ready to tell the person to leave. 

“Look mate, not tonight.” He said, opening the door. It was Sirius, holding a pizza box and beer. 

“Rejected right out of the gate, ouch.” Sirius flashed him a grin. 

“You’re seriously a stalker.” Remus said, unsure what else to say.

“You’re partially right. I’m Sirius. But I’m not a stalker.” Sirius gave him a lazy smile. “Wanna invite me in?”

“No,” Remus joked. “See, I’ve got plans with this other hot guy who's bringing me pizza and beer.”

“So you  _ do  _ think I’m hot. Good to know.” Sirius quipped, smiling. 

“I don’t think you’re the type of person who needs my confirmation.” Remus moved out of the doorway and gestured for Sirius to come in. “What are you doing here?” 

“Mending a broken heart, obviously. Since it’s my fault you’re single I thought I owed you some break up food at the very least.” He indicated the pizza box with his head. “And beer is always a good gift.” He hoisted the six pack. 

Remus grabbed the beer and broke two off before putting the others in the fridge. “I wouldn’t say heartbroken. Embarrassed at how it happened. But definitely not heartbroken.”

Sirius was looking around the apartment but turned to smile at him, “Good to hear.” He put the pizza on their small table as Remus grabbed plates. “Are your roommates here?”

Remus shook his head. “Nope, they’re out for the night.” He dished up some pizza and Sirius did the same. Both awkwardly watched each other. Remus couldn’t decide if this was a date or just Sirius being friendly. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked, not sure what to do next. 

Sirius shook his head, “I’m not really a movie guy. What about a video game?” He gestured to their console. It was James’ and Remus didn’t play much, outside of when James or Lily goaded him into it. Lily loved first person shooters and they had quite the collection. 

“Sure.” Remus started it up and they selected a popular FPS to play. Both sat near the middle of the couch since it had the best view. As they ate their pizza Remus tried to ignore the warmth from Sirius’ leg pressed against his. 

“And you’re dead.” Sirius said a few minutes later. Remus was still adjusting to having him there and hadn’t been paying attention to the game. Instead he was focused on Sirius’ unkempt hair and his long fingers on the controller. “You’re terrible at this.” Sirius flashed him a grin. 

“I was distracted.” He muttered, restarting the level. 

“By little ol’ me?” Sirius’ eyes were on the screen but Remus saw him glance over.

“No,” Remus said, taking a headshot at Sirius, “By the zombies.”

“Oy! That was rude!” Sirius cried as he went down. He looked at Remus, “A guy brings you pizza and you kill him?”

Remus took a big bite of his slice. “Revenge is sweet and merciless.” He smiled and Sirius easily returned it, bumping his leg with Remus’. 

“I’ll stop taking it easy on you then.” The two continued playing while enjoying their pizza and drinks. They weren’t pretty evenly matched but Sirius ended up killing Remus more times.

“Looks like I win.” Sirius said, putting the controller down to look at Remus. “Tough break.” 

“That’s just one game, I could easily beat you in other things.” Remus was enjoying the banter. He was laughing more than he had in months and having Sirius so close to him was intoxicating. 

Sirius eyes flashed and he leaned in, “Like what?” He said, his voice low and challenging. 

Remus, distracted by the sudden shift of mood, shouted the first thing that came to his mind. “Twister!”

Sirius chuckled, “Really? You want to play Twister?”

No, but Remus couldn’t back down now. He nodded, “Why? Are you too chicken?” 

“I’m game.” Sirius stood and Remus immediately missed the contact. 

They broke out the mat, laying it in the open space of the living room. Remus was already regretting his choice. He wasn’t sure he could take the proximity to Sirius but he couldn’t change his mind now without offering a reason why. He had one advantage at least, he was wearing sweats, Sirius was in tight skinny jeans. 

Sirius spun first. “Left hand red.” Both bent down. Remus had intended to take the opposite side of Sirius but Sirius put his hand right next to his. 

“Really? There’s a whole board over there.” He gestured with his other hand. 

“Scared of some friendly contact?” Sirius asked, bumping Remus’s shoulder. 

He swallowed hard. “Never.” 

They continued playing. Remus ended up face up, under Sirius, their legs at awkward angles. Their bodies were pushed together and Remus could see a slight flush in Sirius’ face. From the game or closeness he wasn’t sure.  He hoped Sirius was as affected by this as he was. He tried to move his head but could only nestle in the crook of Sirius’ neck. He tried not to breath in the scent of gas and sweat, as amazing as it was. 

“Your spin.” Sirius said after Remus didn’t move for a minute. With some effort he spun, groaning when he saw where it landed. “Right foot green.” His right foot was supporting him on red. 

“Can you make it? You can give up now.” Sirius asked as he shifted on top of Remus, their groins briefly touching. Remus bit back a small moan. 

“Give up? I’m way too close to beating you for that.” He paused, waiting for Sirius to finish moving. “Can you? You seem stuck.”

“I’m fine.” Sirius gritted out, trying to move. He got his foot on the color before slipping, taking Remus down with him. Sirius landed roughly on Remus, causing him to let out a small ‘whoomp’ as the air left his lungs. 

Sirius immediately propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Remus. “Sorry! Are you okay?” He scanned Remus’ face.

Which was bright red because Sirius was stretched out on him, their hips matched. He was having trouble forming words and focusing on not arching into Sirius. He knew he was about ten seconds away from a raging erection. He took a deep breath before saying, “I won, ‘course I’m fine.” 

Sirius laughed, moving a piece of Remus’ hair out of the way. “Win you did.” He stared into Remus eyes and Remus was convinced he was finally going to kiss him, after a night of flirting. Instead he lightly shook his head and moved off Remus, offering him a hand to help him stand. “Looks like we need a tie breaker.” 

Remus took the hand, confused. He was pretty sure he wasn’t misreading Sirius and all his flirting. He didn’t know what stopped him. “I guess we do.” 

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, looking around the apartment. “Cards?” He asked, seeing a deck. 

Remus recovered from the odd scene and nodded. “Sure, do you know how to play cribbage?” Sirius nodded and they sat, pulling out the cards and cribbage board. Remus grabbed them each another beer. 

They were still playing, on their third game, when Lily and James got back. “Sorry man, didn’t know you had company.” James said, taking in the scene of the pizza, twister map and cribbage board. He wiggled his eyebrows at Remus who gave him a sharp head shake. 

“It was impromptu.” Sirius said, standing and offering James his hand. “I’m Sirius.” 

“We know.” Lily said as the two shook hands. She flashed Remus a look that said, ‘I need all the details’ as she introduced herself and James.

“Well, I’ve probably overstayed my welcome.” Sirius said. “I’ll get going.”

Remus was thoroughly confused, he thought the evening went well and now Sirius was leaving abruptly. “See you around?” He asked, standing. He still didn’t know if this was a date. 

Sirius flashed him a last smile as he left. “Plan on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss sexy twister time. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not sure you noticed but I’m not really the ‘hitting the town’ type. I’m more the ‘curl up with a book’ type.” Remus gave him a half smile.
> 
> “I like whatever type you are.” Sirius said, watching Remus through his long hair.

Remus expected to hear from Sirius asking him on a proper date but didn’t. He was confused as to why Sirius didn’t call him. Lily didn’t have any ideas but told him to buck up and call Sirius himself. He waited through Wednesday before finally texting him, mostly to make Lily and James shut up. 

He wrote and deleted about thirty texts before finally sending, “Are you going to be a gentleman and ask me out?”  
Remus got a reply almost immediately. “Im no gentleman but i will take you out”

Remus rolled his eyes at the very Sirius response. He waited to see if Sirius was going to offer a date but he didn’t. So Remus typed out, ‘How about Friday?’ He sent it off and strummed his fingers, waiting for a reply. 

He got another quick reply, ‘too long. i’ll pick you up in 30 minutes.’ 

Remus smiled to himself and texted back ‘ok.’ He didn’t entirely understand Sirius, he seemed to like Remus but wasn’t making any effort until Remus did. Hopefully tonight would clear up how Sirius felt.

He also hoped that the short time frame wouldn’t give him time to get nervous. But after the fourth time he changed clothes he knew he was wrong about that. His nervousness just came on faster than normal. He eventually settled on wearing what he had on originally. 

He went out to the living room, sitting and running his hands over his pants. He wondered what he was doing. He liked Sirius more than he wanted to admit but he was still confused about Saturday. And Sirius in general. It was a frustrating situation. 

He didn’t have long to sit with his own thoughts, the doorbell rang shortly after he sat. 

“I’ll be right down.” He said into the intercom, hoping Sirius couldn’t hear his nervousness.

When he got to the entrance he saw Sirius, in his usual leather jacket, leaning against the brick wall. His face brightened when he saw Remus.

“Well newly single man, should we hit the town?” Sirius asked as Remus approached. His eyes dancing. 

“I’m not sure you noticed but I’m not really the ‘hitting the town’ type. I’m more the ‘curl up with a book’ type.” Remus gave him a half smile. 

“I like whatever type you are.” Sirius said, watching Remus through his long hair. 

Remus swallowed. He should be used to Sirius’ flirting by now but somehow wasn’t. “What’s the plan for tonight?” 

“A movie? Then maybe dinner?” , 

“I thought you weren’t a movie guy?” Remus asked, smiling. 

Sirius gave him a lazy grin, “I’m making an exception. Traditional first date and all.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Remus said. 

“Your noble steed awaits.” Sirius turned and walked down the stairs. Remus followed Sirius to his...motorcycle.

“Is this how we’re getting there?” Remus asked, staring at the bike.

“Yes, thought we’d take my bike. I have an extra helmet.” He picked up a helmet and handed it to him. “It’s safe, promise.” He added, sensing Remus’ aprehnsion. 

Remus thought about protesting but decided if he was on a date with someone like Sirius he should enter Sirius’ world, or at least try to. 

“Sure, okay, let’s go.” Remus said, trying to quell his nervousness. 

Sirius got on the bike. “Just put your arms around me.” 

Remus put the helmet on and sat, throwing his arms around Sirius. Remus found that he had to snuggling close to Sirius’ back to feel comfortable, which he didn’t mind at all. Sirius was warm in the cool night and Remus enjoyed the ride, pressed against him. He found he was actually disappointed when the ride ended and they arrived at the theatre. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Sirius asked, tossing his head to get rid of his helmet hair. Remus was jealous, he was sure his short hair would be stuck up in odd directions all night.

“Not bad at all.” He smiled at Sirius.

Sirius smiled back, tucking both helmets into his bike bags. He grabbed Remus’ hand as they walked up to the theatre. The action surprised Remus but he liked it, Sirius rough hand was a compliment to his soft one. He felt butterflies bloom in his stomach.

“What do you want to see?” Sirius asked as they reached the line. 

“You pick.” Remus said. Sirius picked the latest ghost themed horror movie, much to Remus’ delight. He enjoyed horror movies, even if he did get scared easily. The two bought popcorn and soda and went in. The movie had been out for weeks  and was mostly empty, only one other couple was curled up at the top of the aisles. 

Sirius threw an easy arm around Remus after they sat, pulling him close. “You’re not even pretending to do the yawning trick?” Remus joked.

“I’m not subtle.” Sirius replied with a smirk.

“I got that.” He thought that he should feel awkward under Sirius’ arm but instead felt comfortable, putting his head on Sirius shoulder as the previews started. He liked the ease of being with Sirius, normally first (second?) dates were awkward affairs for Remus. But with Sirius everything felt natural. 

The movie began and Remus was grateful that he wasn’t holding the popcorn. He jumped at least five times within the first few minutes, hiding in Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius chuckled and asked, “I thought you liked scary movies.”

Remus looked up at him, “I do. I still get scared.” He was overwhelmed by their proximity. If Sirius bent down slightly his lips would be on Remus’. Sirius dark eyes flashed and he seemed to have the same thought but instead of kissing him he smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He pulled Remus closer. Remus was momentarily disappointed that Sirius hadn’t kissed him but was happy to be pressed into Sirius’ side. 

The two stayed like that for the remainder of the film, Sirius occasionally leaning down to whisper something in Remus’ ear, his long nose nudging Remus’ ear. His hot breath made Remus shudder every time. 

After the movie they walked outside and Remus shook as the chilled air hit him. His light coat suddenly seemed like a bad idea. “Cold?” Sirius asked, seeing him hunch over. 

“I’m okay.” He turned to Sirius, “Where should we eat?”

“There’s a ramen place around the block?” Remus nodded and followed Sirius, arms folded over his chest to contain his body heat. Sirius glanced over at him then threw an arm around him. “Take my heat, I’m always running five degrees too hot.”

Remus happily leaned into Sirius, feeling that he was right. “Ohh, that’s better.” He said, happily cozying into Sirius’ side. 

Sirius smirked down at him. “Human furnace, what can I say.” He grabbed Remus’ hands in his, blowing on them gently. Remus smiled at him and their eyes met. Remus leaned in to finally kiss Sirius but Sirius sidestepped him, saying “We’re here.” He quickly opened the door them.

Remus was confused. They were on a date, Remus was sure about that. And that they liked each other. He was pretty sure about that. He covertly checked his breath and it seemed fine. He didn’t understand what was going on. 

He decided not to worry about it yet. He followed as Sirius lead them to a small table.

“Have you been here before?” Sirius asked. 

Remus shook his head, looking at the small menu. “You have, I take it?” 

Sirius nodded, “I usually get the pork ramen, if that helps.” 

Remus took his advice and both ordered the pork ramen, and some spring rolls to share. Remus enjoyed the meal and the company. He laughed more than he had in a long time, enjoying how Sirius’ threw his head back and laughed if he found something really funny. 

After dinner Sirius insisted Remus wear his coat on the ride back. He tried to push back, saying he’d be fine but Sirius just draped the coat over his shoulders saying, “It looks better on you anyway,” giving Remus a smile that made heat pool in his stomach.

Sirius walked Remus to his door and both stood awkwardly. “Here’s your coat.” Remus said, still trying to figure out why Sirius didn’t kiss him.

“Thanks.” Sirius shrugged it on, standing closer to Remus than necessary. He seemed to have a different idea of acceptable closeness than Remus. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but instead turned away, back to his bike. 

“Sirius,” Remus put a hand out, stopping him. Sirius looked at his hand then Remus’ face. Remus pulled him closer, until only inches separated them. He swallowed. “Why haven’t you kissed me?” 

Sirius’ eyes flicked over his face. “You just broke up with someone, I thought you’d want some time.”

Remus barked out a laugh, “You lied, you are a gentleman.”

Sirius looked insulted for a minute then laughed. “Guess I did.” His eyes locked on Remus’ lips. “Are you asking for a good night kiss then?”

“Well, I don’t know. If you’re making me ask..” the rest of his reply was cut short by Sirius’ lips on his. Their teeth hit briefly but both recovered. Remus was surprised how soft Sirius’ lips were. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying a soft, chaste kiss, until Sirius drew back.

“So, when’s our next date?” He asked, grinning.

“Well I did just break up with someone, we may want to move slow.” Sirius laughed and pulled Remus to him again, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet little fic complete! I'm thinking of doing a part 2 where Remus gets to see more of Sirius' life (and we get lots more kissing!).
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos you lovely people!

**Author's Note:**

> So much adorable flirting. 
> 
> Sorry Remus, you're not getting rid of Sirius that easily.


End file.
